The Misadventures of Some Winged Cats
by AsianNinjaChik
Summary: [DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE] Where were our favorite Exceeds while Natsu and the Gang were fighting Minerva? Read to find out! [Completed One-shot]


_*AN: Hey everyone! Quick little one-shot about what the cats were doing during the transformation arc. And since it IS a one-shot after all, multiple character switches throughout, for sure (Mostly because I just really don't like 3__rd__ person... ewhhhhh). Uhm... yeah. That's really all I gotta say. XD Hope you enjoy! And just a head's up, I am a strong supporter of HapLa (I really don't care if there is another ship name. I like this one :3 ). That is all. Please enjoy! No, serioussly c; ~AsianNinjaChik*_

_**Oh! Another thing! If you haven't seen or read the Edolas arc, you WILL be confused. So. If you haven't done that... you should! I have a link on my page where you can watch all 175 episodes + the OVA's. If you don't even watch Fairy Tail, you should! Alright, I do believe that's all I needed to say. c: **_

**The Misadventures of Some Winged Cats**

**~Happy~**

After our most recent mission with Lucy, we decided to go raid her place for some food because we were out. First, though, we stop at by the guild where Lucy runs off to do who knows what.

Natsu lightly elbows me, "Let's go steal some food!"

"Aye, sir!" I say and we leave and head off towards her place.

"Say, Happy." Natsu says as we walk over, "Lucy didn't get any money from that last job... Do you think she's been able to pay her rent?"

I give him a sly glance, "Are you worried about her?"

He frowns, "Of course. She is my partner, after all. Partners take care of eachother!"

I give him another sly glance, "Is that all? Just partners?"

I notice him blush a little, "Well, yeah!"

I give him yet _another _sly glance, "You loooooooooooove her!" I coo.

His step falters, but he doesn't say anything until we stand in front of her place, "Here we are, Happy! Let's go!"

The moment he opens the door, though, the mean landlady yells from behind us, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Natsu turns, caught in his tracks, "We're going to pay Lucy a visit."

The landlady proceeds to toss Natsu, and me, out of the way. As we fly away, I hear her say, "Poor Ms. Heartfilia. Her boyfriend is such a nuisance."

When we backtrack and return to her house, we go in through the window instead. Once in, we head straight for the kitchen area, only to hear the sound of Lucy's door opening.

"Happy! Act natural!" Natsu whispers.

While he turns and starts munching on something he found in the fridge, I scamper over to her bed and hide in the small space between her bed and the wall. In that space, I find a small discarded vial. Curious, I pop it open and drink its' contents.

Suddenly I hear, "What's with Mira? This is the second time she's brought that up."

"Second time she's brought what up?" Natsu's asks, walking out of the kitchen into her room.

She walks in robotically, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! And get out!"

"You know, when Mira bring something up, she's usually just playing, but if she brings it up anymore than twice, you know she's serious!" He calls as he jumps out the window, nearly stepping on me.

"You could at least use the door!" She shouts after him. She sighs. Then, "Where's Happy? Where there's a Natsu, there's a Happy. And there was a Happy-less Natsu here just a moment ago."

She searches every nook and cranny in her room, but to no avail, "Well, I guess he's not here!"

I notice that she is about to take a bath, so I dart up and out the window shouting, "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you."

"HAPPY!" I hear her shout.

Natsu sees me fly from Lucy's room towards him with a sly grin so he asks, "Why were you hiding from Lucy?"

I snicker, "She called you a happiless Natsu." I say to see his reaction.

"EHHHHHH? I'M PLENTY HAPPY!" He roars sending fire streaming into the sky.

"No, Natsu. Happy as in me! She said you were Happy-less." I say, savoring the moment.

"Well, you could've said that to begin with."

"I'm sorry, Natsu." I say, beginning to fake cry, "I just thought it would be funny if-" Suddenly, I feel tired. My eyes begin to shut, and I fall into the small creek beside Lucy's rental place.

"It's oka- WAIT A MINUTE. YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Natsu yells, "Don't run away from me you stupid cat! Answer my question!"

I think I hear more voices, but I'm not sure because everything is becoming muddled and confusing. The only thing I feel is the gentle rocking of the water as I bob away.

**~Panther Lily~**

Gajeel tried to drag me to the guild earlier this morning. Needless to say, I didn't want to go. Why did I not want to go? I needed to train. Still do.

"C'mon! We can go on a job!" He had told me.

"But I don't want to." I had said.

He had then proceeded to drag me all the way there. I held onto a rock with all my might, and eventually, he had left saying, "Stupid cat. Have it your way."

I sigh. The pounding of the waterfall, a roaring relief from the mishaps of the outside world. After sitting under it for a time, I decide to train in this pathetic form so that I would be able to fight, even as small I was. Before taking my sword out, I stretch. Wouldn't want to cramp up. Who knows how painful that would be in this form.

"One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two." I say over and over, bending sideways and stretching my arm over my head.

"One, two, three, ONE. One, two three, TWO. One, two, three, THREE." I count, getting down and doing burpees on the cold stone.

Suddenly, I topple over, panting, my pulse racing from the not-so-intense workout. _What the? Dammit. This form really can't do much. No wonder Happy is so useless. It's quite funny, now that I think about it. How worthless must I look right now. _Exhausted, I flip over and let the stone slow my pulse and cool me off. Before I know it, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, the sun is slowly setting.

_Dammit. I wasted a whole day. _I look around for Gajeel, who still isn't back. _Well, more time to train, I suppose. _

Or at least... That's what I'm thinking, when suddenly, a blue projectile flies out of the waterfall, hits me, and sends the both of us off the mountain.

"HAPPY?! USE YOUR WINGS!" I shout.

I expect a bubbly wail, but there isn't one. His eyes are closed. I throw my wings out and begin to fly us both back up. There is suddenly a low rumble with the likeness of thunder (that I later found out to be a small rock slide) and my wings immediately disappear and the two of us fall down.

**~Carla~**

_*I know that in some translations, her name is 'Charle'. But, I will be referring to her as 'Carla' because that is what the translation I saw when watching the anime/ reading the manga said.*_

Wendy and I walk into the guild talking about a mission that we might go on. The minute we come in, something catches my eye.

"Look, Wendy. Everyone is surrounding Cana." I say.

"Let's go see what they're doing!" Wendy says cheerfully.

"Wait a minute!" I say to no avail. Sighing, I follow her.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks, approaching them.

"The Cards of Love… Join us Wendy!" Cana says.

"Okay!"

I look at her disapprovingly, "Wendy!"

"C'mon Carla! You play, too!" Wendy says.

"Wha- I- NO!" I protest.

"Too bad, cat." Cana says, "You're in, too."

"ELFMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GAJEEL?" Evergreen yells as she slowly backs away from him.

"Hey, Evergreen!" Levy calls, "Come play a card game with us!"

"A card game?" Not Evergreen, but Lucy asks.

"Lucy! You join, too!" Calls Lisanna as she and Evergreen walk up.

"Alright." They both say, nodding to eachother.

"Shall we get started?" Cana asks.

"Wait, Kinana! Come over here, we're playing a card game!" Wendy calls to the dark purple haired non-wizard.

She smiles, who could resist Wendy?, "Sure."

"Okay, We're going to start now." Cana says. All the girls, who had been busily chattering away, stop talking and look up, waiting for her to explain the rules.

"Only a few things. 1) I'm going to give you a card with a picture of a guy on it. 2) You are going to give that card the person you think should date the guy. 3) If the card agrees with you, it will turn green and the current holder won't be able to see the guy on it until all the cards have turned green. 4) If the card does NOT agree, nothing will happen and the current holder will have to pass it to someone else. Simple enough?" She says.

"How do the cards know?" Lucy asks hesitantly.

"Every person I've come into contact with is kind of… memorized by the cards, I guess. Every single thing about them. Although I'm the only one who knows who is on every card at any given moment, I don't tell the cards who to pick. They do that on their own."She explains, although I am still unsure.

"Alright." Lucy says, nodding satisfactorily, "Deal us in!"

Cana reaches into her bag and grab a deck of nine cards, and gives one to Lucy, Evergreen, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, me, Kinana, Levy, and one to herself.

"You're giving yourself one, too?" Lisanna asks.

"Yeah. I've never done this to myself, actually. I'm quite curious." She says, "Now, everyone, flip your cards over."

We all do as she asks. I see her scan the cards and suddenly she pales.

"Is something wrong, Cana?" Mira asks.

"Oh, no… Just someone unexpected popped up…"

"Yeah, same here." Levy says.

"Well… switch 'em!" She instructs. Although she seems lighthearted, I can tell that something is bothering her.

Lucy gives her card to Wendy. Evergreen gives hers to Levy_. _Mira gives hers to me.

I look down... _Oh yeah... It won't show me until after everyone has the right card... What if I have- NO! Can't think about that..._ I shake my head and hope that no-one notices.

Lisanna gives hers to Lucy, hesitantly, I notice_. _Wendy hesitates before giving hers to Kinana.I give mine to Mirajane.

_They're always been a good pair. They are both S-Class Wizards after all. _I think to myself as I hand it over.

Kinana gives hers to gives hers to Kinana. And Cana gives hers to Lisanna.

All the cards shine a brilliant green except for the two given to Kinana, and the one given to Cana. Kinana thinks for a moment, and gives Lisanna one card, and trades the remaining card with Cana.

All at once, they all shine brilliantly for a moment. With a flash, the light is gone and faces are revealed one by one on each of the cards.

Lucy's is the first to reveal itself, "NATSU?" She screams, "NO WAY. WH-WHAT KIND OF A STUPID GAME IS THIS ANYWAY?"

Cana smirks, "The cards tell you who your perfect match is. They never lie. If… no, _when_I do this to the boys, they'll get the same results."

Lucy stays red and slams her card down, "Who'd you get, Evergreen."

Evergreen was more red than Lucy, if it was possible, "I-I- I got… E- Elfman…"

Levy squeals, "Awhh! You guys are a great team!"

I hear Erza's voice as she says in agreement, "You're completely right, Levy. Evergreen and Elfman are the perfect match!"

"Oh, hi, Erza. I thought you were on a job with Juvia and Gray?" Levy asks.

Erza nods carefully, "I thought it would be the best decision if I left."

"At any rate," Cana says taking another card out and handing it to her, "Take this card and tell us who's on it."

She grows just as red as Lucy and Evergreen. Without so much as a word, she hands Cana back her card and storms off hurriedly.

"Who'd she get?" Wendy chirps.

Cana smirks, again, "Jellal."

By this point, Lucy has recovered… somewhat, and she smiles, "Yeah! I'm glad that he's a good guy now!"

I _would_ agree with her, but I still feel like there's something up with him... _No! Bad Carla! Be happy for Erza!_

"So, Mira, you're next." Levy says.

She smiles as if nothing were wrong, "I got Laxus!"

Six jaws hit the table. Mira looks confused, and Cana nods, in a knowing way.

"Moving on…" Cana says gathering everyone's attention, "Lisanna."

She frowns at her card, "I have Lyon."

Evergreen, too, has recovered and she nods knowingly, "Well, it makes perfect sense."

We all turn to hear why she thought it made sense, because quite frankly, I didn't know either.

"You see, they were both madly in love with someone who did not love them back." I see Lisanna turn red as she continues, "And now, they've both accepted that their former love has someone else in their life." Lisanna is no longer red as she looks up.

"Ever… I think you're right." She says in agreement.

I frown to myself... It doesn't seem quite right... Maybe Cana's cards are wrong?

Lucy jumps up, "NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE. NATSU MOST DEFINITELY DOES NOT HAVE SOMEONE ELSE IN HIS LIFE!."

We all laugh and move on to the next victim, "Wen-dyy!" Cana sings.

She grows slightly red and a small smile appears on her lips, "I got Romeo."

At this, everyone begins cooing and agreeing that they would make a cute couple, except me, of course. My little Wendy is too innocent to be dealing with boys.

Knowing that I'm next, I look away and say,"Can we just skip mine? I really don't know why I even did this. We all know who I got."

"Was it Happy, Carla?" Wendy asks innocently.

"Yeah."

"Kinana…" Cana says, noticing my discomfort.

Kinana smiles happily and says, "He's the one that's been calling to me this whole time. I felt him during the Grand Magic Games, as well, during the fight between the Dragons."

"Eh? Who is it?" Lucy wonders.

"I know you guys don't like him… But he's very dear to me… It's Cobra… From Oracion Seis."

All, but Mirajane and Cana, of our faces go pale.

"C-c-cobra?" Wendy asks timidly.

Kinana looks away shyly, "I always knew he was the one for me."

Levy stands up in what I think is an attempt to break the silence, "Well, no guessing involved in this one, I suppose. Gajeel!"

"As expected." Evergreen says as the others nod in agreement.

"Okay Cana, you're last." Lucy points out.

"Yeah. I know."

"So… who is it?" Mira asks, genuinely curious.

She lets the card float to the table so they can all see, "Sting. From Sabertooth."

There is some commotion and they all begin to babble about foolish things.

"C'mon, Wendy. Let's go back to the dorm." I say.

She frowns, but agrees. With a wave, she stands up and leave. With a curt nod, I follow.

"Carla, why did you want to leave?" She asks as we walk up the stairs to her room.

I frown... I, myself, do not know the real reason, "It was very loud. And besides, you need to train. You haven't been doing much of that lately."

She smiles, "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

She flings the door to our room open and immediately sits down and begins to fix her hair, humming to herself as she does so.

**~Happy~**

When I finally come to, I see a very angry looking Lily staring down at me.

"You're awake. Good." He says curtly.

"Oh, hi, Lily!" I say cheerfully with a smile.

He does not return my smile, "We need to get moving."

"Eh? Why?" I ask, confused, "Wait... Why are you here, Lily?"

"Look around us." He says.

I look around us, "We're... In a forest." I say.

"Yes."

"Why are we in a forest?"

He looks at me angrily, "BECAUSE YOU CAME FLYING FROM THE WATERFALL, HIT ME, AND MADE US FALL OVER THE EDGE OF A MOUNTAIN."

_Why is he so mad? _"Why didn't you fly away?"

"I thought I heard thunder..." He says quietly.

I look up, "I don't see any clouds..."

"I know. It was a rock slide. We almost got crushed under it."

"Oh... Well, thank you, Lily." I say.

"We fell off the wrong side of the mountain, too."

"Is there such thing as a 'wrong side' of a mountain?" I ask timidly, not wanting to invoke his wrath.

I did anyway. He glares, "Yes."

I shy away, "Sorry, Lily."

"Ahem. I don't know this area..."

"Wait.. so you're saying..."

"We're lost." He says simply.

"I DON'T WANNA BE LOST!"

**~Lily~**

"WELL TOO BAD! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE RIVER TO BEGIN WITH?" I shout at my blue companion.

He sniffles. He's crying. How pathetic.

"Natsu and I were raiding Lucy's house for food, and then she came home. So I hid. And I found something. And I drank it. And-"

Before he can say more, I cut him off, "WHY WOULD YOU DRINK SOMETHING THAT YOU RANDOMLY FIND?"

He starts to cry harder, "I WAS HUNGRY!"

"YOU IDIOT!" I shout, "WHAT HAPPENED NEXT? DID YOU JUST DROP INTO THE WATER SOMEWHERE BECAUSE YOU FELL ASLEEP WHILE FLYING OR SOMETHING?"

He is now bawling his eyes out, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!" It's quite annoying, actually.

"Ahem. Well, there's no use in crying over it now. Let's get a move on."

He recovers instantly, "AYE, SIR!"

I stick my nose in the air and sniff, "I smell people that way." I say, pointing directly at the mountain.

"So they're on the other side of the mountain?" Happy asks. When I nod, he continues, "Well, let's just fly around it, then!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I shout, "This mountain was especially chosen by Gajeel and myself for training purposes. Getting to the other side of this mountain will be no easy feat!"

"HEY! I FOUND A TUNNEL! AND I CAN SEE ALL THE WAY THROUGH IT!" Happy calls.

My jaw drops. I walk over to him and sure enough, there is a tunnel with light shining brilliantly at the other end.

"But.. but...butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbut..."

"C'mon, Lily!" He says.

I still haven't recovered, even though we stand on the other end on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Look! The guild is right there!" Happy says.

I shake my confusion off, "Ahem. Let's go."

We both extend our wings and take off. Today, the wind is gentle and feels like soft fingers combing my fur.

"Fairy Hills is right over there!" Happy says pointing to a tall building on a hill.

"Fairy Hills?" I ask.

"Oh yeah... It's the girls' dorm." Happy explains.

"Girls' dorm?" I ask.

"Yeah!" He says turning that direction.

"WAIT. WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE GIRLS' DORM?"

"I go there all the time! The girls are all fine with it."

"Eh! Wh-why do you do that?!"

"Natsu gets boring sometimes." He says.

"That's not an excuse to go into the girls' dorm!"

He shrugs, "They're fine with it!"

He turns down and we land in front of the front steps. He smiles and opens the door. We enter and I follow him as he climbs up the stairs.

"H-Happy?!" We hear.

**~Carla~ **

"Wendy!" I hear after a knock at the door.

"Carla? Who is it?" Wendy asks as she carefully ties ribbons into her hair.

I open the door and see Lucy come walking in.

"There's a party going on! I came to get you… IF you wanted to go that is…" She explains.

"Wendy…" I warn.

"Carla, don't be worried about Cana, she left a little while ago." Lucy says persuasively.

_Where'd she go?_I wonder, _Cana is trouble._

"Where'd she go?" Wendy asks with curiosity.

"Sabertooth, I think… To talk to Sting."

"Boy! Cana works fast. Hey Carla, do you think I should go talk to Romeo?"

Lucy cracks a smile, but I say, "No! You're supposed to train today."

"But Carla…" She starts. The silly girl doesn't even remember what we came back to the dorm to do!

"C'mon Carla. We're celebrating… actually… I'm not really sure, but it has to do with Natsu. You really should come." She says, cutting me off.

"Carla, I've been training almost nonstop since the Grand Magic Games. I really wanna have fun!"

I frown. Even I am not immune to her charm, "FINE!"

Lucy smiles hesitantly, "Alright! Let's go."

As we are walking outside, she smiles at Lucy, "Do you wanna see a trick I learned?"

She nods, "Yeah!"

She stops and inhales as much air as she can. With one mighty gulp, she swallows it all and says, "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Invesi Aera!"

Lucy's puzzled face quickly turns into one of amazement as she watches Wendy disappears into the air. Although Wendy thinks she's turning invisible, I know that is not the case. She, herself, has become one with the air. It's actually quite amusing to listen to her think she's invisible, though.

"Wendy! What happened?" Lucy asks frantically.

She giggles, "I don't really know, but it was in the book that Grandine gave me."

"Grandine? Ohh…. Edolas's Grandine here on Earthland? Porlyusica, Fairy Tail's medicinal advisor?"

"Mhmm! But I like calling her Grandine because it feels better that way." She explains.

She smiles, "Of course… But… what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not quite sure… Maybe I'll just sneak around and listen to people's conversations…"

Lucy frowns in disapproval, "That's called eavesdropping… and that's not nice."

_Well... at least Lucy has SOME morals and discipline. _

"Oh… then maybe I'll go around tickling people!" Wendy says. I can only picture the wicked grin that she is trying to pull off.

Lucy scratches the back of her head, "Alright, let's… let's just get to the party already…"

"I'm going to stay here and do some things." I say, not really feeling in the festive spirit.

I hear reluctance in Wendy's voice as she says, "Okay!"

"Uhm, Wendy… Where are you?" Lucy asks, about to leave.

"I'll hold your arm the whole way there!" Wendy says, grabbing Lucy's arm, I assume.

She laughs, "Alright. Just don't let go!"

I hear them laugh the whole way down the hill, and it isn't until they are out of earshot that I finally head back inside. I am just lying down, about to nap, when I hear loud obnoxious voices outside. Shrugging it off as nothing more than a minor disturbance, I roll over and cover my ears. It's not until I hear footsteps coming up the stairs that I stand up, open the door, and walk out. Only to see a blue cat and a brown cat with a sword on his back. But the blue cat is the only one who catches my attention, "H-Happy?!"

"Hey, Carla!" He says happily.

"C-c-carla?!" The brown cat says.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask sourly.

"I come here all the time, remember?" Happy asks. _**(In case you haven't seen it, it's OVA 1! There's a link to the Fairy Tail site where I watched everything on my page c: )**_

"I remember, but it doesn't mean I approve of it!" I say.

"What are _you _doing here, Carla?" Lily asks.

"This _is_ the girls' dorm." I answer.

"Carla stays here with Wendy!" Happy says.

"Do all the girls live here?" Lily asks with a slightly panicked _**(Yes, that's how you spell 'panicked'. It's not 'paniced' or 'panicced.')**_ expression.

"Wendy and I do. Juvia does. So does Evergreen. And Bisca, as well, although I think she stays with Alzack sometimes, now. Laki and Kinana live here, too. Come to think of it... Just about all the girls except for Lucy live here." I say.

"W-wait... That means..." He starts.

"That means what, Lily?" Happy asks.

"That means Erza... lives here." He says, ears flattened.

Happy smiles, "Yeah! She gives me food sometimes! Her room is the biggest!"

"That's because she has multiple rooms that are all connected." I say, ignoring Lily's terrified stare.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN ERZA'S ROOM?" He asks Happy, almost unhappily.

"Aye, sir!"

"Does it matter? You never answered my question." I point out, "Why are you two here?"

Lily's ears perk up, "Yeah, Happy... Why _are_ we here?"

"I dunno. I just felt like coming over here!" Happy says.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S OKAY JUST TO POP INTO THE GIRLS' DORM WHENEVER YOU WANT?" I shout.

"I-I'm sorry, Carla..." He whimpers.

"MAN UP, HAPPY!" Lily shouts.

"Honestly. How pathetic of a male cat are you?" I say.

But even as I say it, my mind flashes back to the time in Edolas when he protected me. Emotion floods over me as I remember the time we spent together. Surprisingly enough, it had been fun, and I had definitely enjoyed it, much to my own disbelief. Although, of all the things that happened during that time, the thing I was most thankful about was not being treated any differently, even though I was the Queen's daughter... Even if she wasn't a real queen.

I sigh as I look up at them and see Lily comforting Happy, "Really... If you two don't need anything, you should leave."

**~Happy~**

_Leave? Carla wants me to leave? But why... Why isn't she happy to see me? I need an excuse not to leave._

"Wait! There is something." I say as Lily turns to leave.

"Eh?" He asks.

"Okay. What is it?"

"There's a really big house. I've heard it's haunted." I say.

"What's your point, he-cat?" Carla asks unhappily.

"I've also heard there's treasure!"

"What, so you want to go look for it?" Lily asks.

"Aye, sir!"

"Well count me out!" Carla harrumphs.

"But... I thought we could all go on a mission together again... Like when we found Hades' heart aboard the ship. I want to do something like that again. With the three of us!" I confess.

"Happy..." Lily mutters.

"H-happy..." Carla starts.

"I think it'd be a great idea!" Someone says from the doorway.

"Bisca!" Carla says in surprise.

"Yeah!" The green-haired gun mage says with a smile, "I think it'd be a great idea for the three of you to go off adventuring together!"

Lily looks reluctant, but says, "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

"My answer is still no." Carla says.

Bisca walks in and picks Carla up, "Awh, you're no fun!"

"Well, we're leaving now. So are you coming or not?" I ask.

Lily frantically looks around, "Now? But I'm not ready or prepared or anything yet!"

"That's what makes it an adventure!" Bisca says cheerfully.

"Aye, sir!"

"Stupid he-cats..." Carla mutters.

"Is that a yes?" I ask hopefully.

"No." She answers flatly.

"Oh... Alright, let's go Lily..." I say walking away.

"Wait a minute! Why are you in charge?!" He asks, following.

"Don't forget to close the door on your way out." Carla says as I pass through the doorway.

**~Lily~**

Happy's tail drags along the floor as we leave Carla's room. I feel sorry for him. Everyone knows how he feels about Carla. But, a little part of me is glad that she rejected his invitation. I'm not sure what I would do if I had to watch him try to win over her affection for this whole adventure.

"Lily... if you don't wanna come either, it's okay." Happy mumbles as we walk out of the girls' dorm.

"No, I want to come. Nothing interesting has happened lately." I answer, not wanting to leave him alone.

He smiles, "Thank you, Lily!"

I look away, not wanting to show weakness, "Yeah. I need to train anyway."

Just then, the dorm door flies open, "I'm coming!"

**~Carla~**

"Awh, Carla, can't you tell how Happy feels about you?" Bisca asks me sweetly.

I turn away from her and cross my arms, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

She pats my head, "You know... I was just like you."

I hesitantly face her, "I don't see how. I mean, you and Alzack even have Asuka... BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HAPPY OR ANYTHING."

She laughs, "I got tired of waiting, so I asked him to marry me."

"_You _asked _him_? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I guess... But It's fine with me!" She says with a smile, "Now go on... Go with them!"

"You're right." I say nodding.

She seems genuinely surprised, "I'm right? I'M RIGHT!"

"I'll go with them!" _And maybe... nahhhhh..._

I run out of the room, down the stairs, and throw the dorm door open in hopes that they aren't too far away, "I'm coming!"

They both turn to look at me, "Carla, you're coming?" Lily asks first.

I nod.

Happy smiles and begins to sing, "CARLA IS COMING! CARLA IS COMING! CARLA IS COMING! CARLA IS COMING! CARLA IS COMING!"

"If you don't stop singing, I'm not." I say stubbornly. _How can he be the one meant for me? The world has a twisted sense of humor. _

"Sorry, Carla!" He says in a sing-song voice.

"Honestly... What am I to do with you?" I ask in exasperation.

**~Happy~**

_Carla's coming! Yippee! Yahoo! Yeeeeee! Squeee! Yoooooooosssshhhhhhh! Maybe I can finally win her over! _

"We better leave soon before it gets too dark..." Lily points out.

_I don't care when we leave, or how long we're gone. I just want to be able to spend time with Carla! Maybe she's hungry... What if she wants some fish?! I DIDN'T BRING ANY FISH!_

"Yeah, let's go. Happy... Happy?" Carla asks waving her paw in front of me.

"Huh?"

"What are you crying about this time?" Lily asks, narrowing his eyes.

I pout, "I didn't bring any fish... Carla... I hope you're not hungry..."

She frowns and walks away, "Honestly. Why do I waste my time with people like you."

I resist the urge to point out that we're not people and follow her saying, "I'm sorry..."

"Lead the way, Happy." Lily says.

**~Lily~**

"Lead the way?" Happy repeats.

"Yeah. Lead the way."

"The way to where?"

"To the mansion." I say in annoyance. _The idiot probably made that up._

"Oh yeah! The mansion!" He says, "This way!"

And he starts off down the hill. We then weave through the city, up and down stairs, around trees, through buildings, under bridges, under people's legs, on their roofs, until eventually, Happy plops down in front of a large ornate gate and says, "We're lost."

"WE'RE LOST?" Carla shouts.

As they bicker between the two of them, I peer through the bars that make up the gate, "Happy, I think we made it."

**~Carla~**

Happy regains composure and grins triumphantly, "Of course. With me as your guide, how could we possibly not make it to our destination?"

I'm not even moving and I falter, "Stupid he-cat."

"Oh? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" A melodic feminine voice asks as the gates croak open.

_**(Oh? What is it?)**_

Lily pulls his sword out, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Ah! MATHIEU MATHIEU! Il y a trois chats qui parlent!" She exclaims.

_**(Ah! Matthew, Matthew! There is three cats who talk!)**_

A tall man come up behind her and looks us over, "Bonjour, notre nouveaux chats!"

_**(Goodday, our new cats!)**_

"WE ARE NOT YOUR NEW CATS!" I shout.

"You can understand them?" Happy whispers to me.

How stupid, "Of course I can."

"Oh! Anglais!" The man says, "Come wiz us?"

"No! Stay back, human." Lily says, pointing his sword at the man.

The man laughs and takes the sword and throws it into some bushes, "Come, kitties."

Still trying to be brave, Lily shifts into his battle form and stands toe-to-toe with the man, "We aren't going anywhere with you!"

The man narrows his eyes and slaps Lily, "Kitty bad."

"Lily!" I call out.

The woman looks at me in horror and points at me, "La chatte..."

The husband nods in understanding and makes as if to pick me up.

Happy darts in front of me and bares his fangs. We remain in this position for a while. The man's hand inches away from Happy. Lily staring in shock. The woman pointing in horror. Me behind Happy. In a way, as I think about it, it's much like the position we were in in Edolas. I shake my head. That is definitely not a memory I want in my mind right now.

"Carla, RUN!" He shouts as the man grabs hold of him.

**~Happy~**

I cringe as the strange man's hand closes around me, "Carla, RUN!" I shout.

But when I glance back briefly, she hasn't moved, "RUN, I SAID."

This seems to jolt her back into reality, "But.. Happy!"

The man reaches forward to grab her, but I bite his finger and he shouts out in pain.

"Run Carla!" Lily shouts.

She seems to hesitate, but then slowly turns and begins to run. The woman shrieks and points at her. The man tosses me aside and lunges forward to grab her before she can escape.

**~Lily~**

Happy falls and lands on his side. He tries to get up, but can't. It seems like he's twisted his ankle.

As I move to help him, the man walks towards us with Carla in his hand, "Bad. Kitties."

The woman shouts something and runs back into the house. Happy extends his wings and is about to take off, but the man seizes his tail, "Come wiz me."

"HAPPY! CARLA!" I shout.

But Happy has been swing back and forth so that he is now green and passed out. Carla's mouth is covered by the man's hand in a fashion that prevents her from biting him. I am about to punch him in the face when suddenly, all I see is his leg.

He grins, "Tiny kitty iz good kitty." He scoops me up and carries the three of us into his house where he slams the door shut and locks it.

**~Carla~**

Once we're in, he drops us and says, "New home."

With no more than a glance, he walks away.

"Happy!" I say shaking him.

"He's sick." Lily says bluntly.

I frown and walk over to the door and try to open it. No luck. Lily easily picks Happy up and throws him over his shoulder.

"Let's go find a room to hide in." He says.

I nod, "That's probably the best idea."

We quickly look around, and seeing no one, we dash up the stairs and lock ourselves in a room lined with books.

"A library?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." Lily says, nodding.

"Mmmmmmm. Fishhh!" Happy mumbles.

My eye twitches in annoyance. _How bothersome. I still don't believe that he's the one for me._

But as he rolls over and smiles in his, now, sleep, I can't suppress the red heat that rises to my face. I look away hope that Lily doesn't notice. I really don't want him asking any questions.

"What's wrong, Carla?" Lily asks.

_Crap. _"Oh it's nothing!" I say waving it off.

"We should settle ourselves in until someone comes to save us." Lily says.

I nod and pick a stack of books to rest on. It's going to be a long night.

_*AN: AND IT IS DONE! Woohooo. Geeze... that turned out A LOT longer than I intended it to be. And even then, there really isn't much of a conclusion, is there? TEEHEE! You'll have to read __**A Fragile Heart **__if you wanna know how it all ends c: Oh snap, I'm such a terrible person. Advertising my own story... Whatever! Hope you enjoyed c: Leave a __**Review or a Favorite! **__~AsianNinjaChik*_


End file.
